


Just Ask

by IneffableFangirl_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale has trouble using his words, Bottom!Aziraphale, Crowley wants Aziraphale to ask for what he wants, M/M, Top!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableFangirl_writes/pseuds/IneffableFangirl_writes
Summary: Crowley wants Aziraphale to ask for what he wants in bed. Aziraphale has a bit of trouble saying exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Just Ask

Aziraphale was moaning low in his throat as Crowley spread his lean body over his lover’s softer one, making the angel shiver.  
“Come on angel,” Crowley crooned into his ear, nipping the lobe gently. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale panted. “Crowley please. Please, darling.”  
“Come now, angel. Please what?”  
A whimper this time, and Aziraphale lifted his hips to grind his rear on Crowley’s erection, letting out another moan.  
“Crowley, please.”  
Crowley wanted to sheath himself in Aziraphale and to wring every ounce of pleasure from his body, but that would ruin the game. Aziraphale knew exactly what he wanted and while he could croon sweet nothings into the demon’s ear--how gorgeous he was, how incredible, how much the angel loved him--he was borderline prudish when it came to asking for sexual things. He would ask Crowley to make love to him, he’d praise him once their bodies were joined, telling Crowley how good he felt, how well he was doing, but if Crowley asked him what he wanted--nothing. Well, not nothing. Noises and increased grinding or rubbing, often with a fetching blush that started on his cheeks and migrated to his chest, but no words. No specifics. And Crowley had a need to hear Aziraphale say it--say what he wanted Crowley to do to him, with him, for him.  
“Now, now, angel.” Crowley graced the curve of Aziraphale’s neck with another love bite. “You heard what I said. I’ll give you everything you want, but you have to tell me what it is.”  
Aziraphale made another whimper and reached down between his legs to relieve some of the pressure, but Crowley batted his hand away.  
“None of that now. Tell me what you want, angel. I know you can.”  
“I want you,” Aziraphale grunted, sounding strained. “Crowley, please I want you, darling. Please!”  
“I’m right here, angel you have me.”  
“Crowley you know what I want,” Aziraphale whined accusingly and Crowley purred, low in his throat.  
“I’m not a mind-reader, angel. You have to tell me. If I guess, I might think you just want me to roll over and go to sleep. Is that what you want?”  
“No!”  
“Just tell me, angel. Tell me what you want. I’ll give it to you as soon as you say the words but you have to--”  
“Crowley if you don’t fuck me into the mattress this instant, I will smite you!”  
He didn’t mean to do it, not really, but the words in Aziraphale mouth, growled out like an order did something to him that he couldn’t quite explain and with a gasp, he came all over the back of his angel’s thighs.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale whined. “Crowley you promised.”  
He had just enough cognition to force his body back to arousal and to grasp the angel by his ample hips and do exactly as he was told, crying out as Aziraphale clenched around him and moaned his name as he buried himself inside the angel over and over until his lover’s body went slack and he came again.  
Panting, his cheek resting on Aziraphale’s back, he took a moment to let the thoughts trickle back into his head. One orgasm with Aziraphale was satisfying, but two in this rapid a succession wasn’t typical and it left him feeling warm and heavy to a degree that he had to think about miracling away the mess for a solid few seconds before he remembered how.  
Beneath him, Aziraphale rolled to one side and pulled Crowley closer for a cuddle, nuzzling his face into Crowley’s collarbone, pressing gentle kisses along the line of his clavicle.  
“You liked that, did you?” he asked coyly.  
Crowley tried to string words together and found himself completely unable to manage.  
“Hgnk,” he said.  
“If I had known it would do this to you, I might have considered being more specific before.”  
Crowley nodded blearily. His eyelids felt heavy and Aziraphale was pressed up against him--he couldn’t think of anything else in the world that he wanted right then. The smell of Aziraphale’s shampoo filled his nose as the angel settled himself with his head on Crowley’s chest and his legs intertwined with the demon’s.  
“Are you going to be quite all right, my darling?” Aziraphale murmured and Crowley managed a nod, and shockingly, a word.  
“Nap.”  
“Of course, dear. I could use a bit of a lie-in as well, I think. And when we get up, I just purchased a claret I think you’d like.”  
Crowley’s only answer was the faint buzzing of a snore.


End file.
